


Never Found

by NovaCaelum



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, Zelos' POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: Zelos had never held himself highly enough to be worthy of love, especially from someone who's morals collided with his own, so he wasn't too surprised to see the man he loved with someone else on his arm.





	Never Found

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song: _"Pullin' Shades" by Volumes._
> 
> ANGST AHEAD.
> 
> Just a warning.

Zelos had never held himself highly enough to be worthy of love, especially from someone who's morals collided with his own, so he wasn't too surprised to see the man he loved with someone else on his arm. It still stung; he couldn't shake off the jealousy either. Lloyd was clearly happy with Colette, Zelos would never ruin that; but something still crawled deep beneath his skin, like a poison attacking straight to his heart. He'd found himself unexpectedly drawn to Lloyd when they'd first met; their relationship hadn't been the smoothest of rides, but Zelos had held a hope, unknown at the time, he helped them to escape the tower and Lloyd thanked him for what he did.

It hadn't changed how Lloyd appreciated him as a close friend; he'd gone to Colette's side to make sure she was okay and Zelos had felt something like anger biting at his chest. The fall had been slow, watching Lloyd when he bravely took on Kratos alone; fought with him on how he didn't deserve to die, despite everything. It had given Zelos a new hope too, that he didn't need to be a sacrifice anymore; Lloyd was stubborn and firmly set on changing things. When they faced Mithos, he found his own voice and with Lloyd leading him, their journey came to a close. Lloyd swooped Colette under his arm, watching the seedling fondly.

Zelos wished he could have it, and in that moment, he realised just how far Lloyd had pulled him in; all the feelings made sense, some covered up by flirtatious banter, that Lloyd brushed off with an awkward laugh; Zelos pretended that it didn't hurt. He heard about the two travelling together, to rid the world of Exspheres. Zelos thought it was commendable; his heart yearned and ached, praying that when Lloyd returned, his relationship with Colette would still be _childhood friends_.

That day never came. They returned closer than ever before and Lloyd proudly announced that they were officially a couple. It shattered Zelos' heart; he'd figured it would happen, but every pray and wish would always come down to Lloyd having a change of heart. That was never possible, Zelos knew it too; Lloyd's stubbornness didn't stop at his goal for the world. It extended to all his friendships, which Zelos knew, after he'd been given forgiveness.

So he watched, their relationship bloomed and Zelos' flower wilted; his heart felt caged again and instead, he put effort into repairing his relationship with Seles. It killed him more when Lloyd approached him for help with making a romantic proposal to Colette; of course, Zelos had put on his mask, one that Lloyd didn't seem to notice anymore and said: _"Ah, you want to woo your precious hunny? Marriage is a big step. First thing is to ask for her father's blessing, then a romantic dinner. She'll say yes anyway."_ So they got married and Zelos had to pretend he wasn't going to be sick when their vows were sealed with a kiss.

Sometimes Zelos would watch, if someone looked closely, they'd see the pain on his face; with his relationship with Seles back on solid ground, Zelos went to ensuring the Meltokio slums got the help they needed. People praised him, girls swarmed him, but his mind rested on Lloyd; someone he could never had. No amount of flirting would ever change that, and Zelos was sure that even if he was serious towards Lloyd, he would find a way to politely let him down. Zelos knew how to hold his head high anyway, he knew they were happy and he tried to be happy for them; instead, it just felt like someone was holding him down.

Colette approached him one day, only saying, _"Thank you."_ Zelos was confused and she smiled sadly, like she knew exactly what he was hiding; it only killed him more. She was so happy...Lloyd was happy. Zelos couldn't find that in anything; he withdrew and spent most of his time pretending he missed being a Chosen, so he could flirt with beautiful girls. Nothing worked.

_Nothing ever would._

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY.
> 
> I love Zelloyd, right. Absolute fave pairing ever. BUT, I just got this dumb idea of some angst, based on the "natural" ending of ToS where Colette is who Lloyd needs to save (and ends up with?).
> 
> I'm so sorry Zelos, you don't deserve this ;-;
> 
> (update) hey! if there's anyone on discord, I just started a [discord server](https://discord.gg/PRAA3RM) \- please join if you love zelloyd and/or tales of series<3


End file.
